I'm Older and Cooler
by ForlackofaBetterName1314
Summary: Mostly I got bored so I decied to right a lemony and fluffly story so PLEASE REAd and no flames


Lewis X Wilbur

LewisPOV

Its been 3 years since I saw my good friend Wilbur. To be honest I really miss him more than a friend should, I miss the way we played, his smile, and his thing for getting in trouble. I've changed a lot in those few years I dyed my hair some black the other my natural color, I lost my glasses and have contacts, my knack for inventing skyrocketed, Goob got a girlfriend and a family so that's good. I'm like the most coolest kid in high school my popular standard got even more popular when I said I like boys, but the girls still chase after me. As for the sweater vest and shorts, please so 200 years ago, I wear denim jeans, T-shirts with cool ass designs on them, and converse or vans depends on how I'm feeling. My hair grows like 2 inches every month so I have to keep it down a lot.

Today was the last day of school and I felt like skipping it and apparently a lot of other kids did to. I got out of bed brushed my teeth, said hi to mom and dad, put on some black gym shorts and a white T-shirt walking out the door before,

"Honey you forgot your shoes." I rolled my eyes and stomped back inside.

"Mom, I'm just going on the porch." I said to her.

"No, you weren't you were going to go to the roof and cry out your feelings so put your shoes on." She said cooking whatever.

"I don't cry about my feelings." I said going to my room. I slammed my door and put my white vans on, open my window and climb up the roof. I sat there thinking that today might be the day that maybe just maybe I'll here a fake pigeon sound or a flash of black hair. So I waited and waited, let a few tears fall, then I just started drawing just random things, like Carl, the sky and clouds, shapes, lighting bolts, I don't know. Then the light went down and the dark came up reviling a full moon. I just sighed and got up on my way back I felt something hit my head I turned around ready to punch whoever was there, but nothing just the wind blowing past. I started walking towards the edge of the roof when I was hit yet again, I turned around and jumped on whoever it was so I could hit them the face for whoever thought they could get past me before I saw the face I never thought I would see again.

"Hey Lewis, do you mind retracting the fist." Wilbur said.

"Oh sorry." I rushed before I hugged him.

"I missed you too." He said hugging me back.

"Whoa you've changed a lot." He said eyeing my appearance.

I blushed scratching the back of my neck, "Well yea I'm 16 now I've changed I guess." I said.

"Well, you still seem very shy." He said amused. "I hope you still like to invent."

"Ohh yea of course why wouldn't I?" I asked incredulously.

"No reason anything else change?" He asked inching forward.

"Well," Should I tell him or would that... "I'm gay" I just looked at his face. It was blank for a few seconds before he started blushing.

"You're gay, like you like boys all the way?" He asked trying to fight a smile.

"Totally is there something funny about that?" I asked a little amused by the way he blushed harder.

"No, no its just that I kinda like..." He sobered up real fast and said, "Come on the family wants to see you again." He said seriously.

"K let me just tell mom." I hopped off the side of the building swinging back into my window.

"Mom." I said when I got to her.

"Did you finish crying?' She asked looking through her magazine .

"I wasn't crying this time, and I'm going to be out for awhile so don't worry 'bout me." I said heading back into my room.

"When have I ever." She snorted. I just ignored it and ran back up to the roof.

"I'm ready." I said.

"Lets go." He yelled jumping off the side of the building with me following after him. I started to feel this unfamiliar felling swell inside of me, did I really want to be with Wilbur. Most defiantly.

Please Review

I just got the idea from when it came on like 2 day ago and don't worry Disney World will be put up TODAY because I don't have practice.


End file.
